Take My Breath Away
by ilovemybestfriends
Summary: "I had liked him for a while and had hid it very well. Besides, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I never had had a boyfriend either." "I knew there was a reason I hated the many similarities between Travis and Connor."


I looked at him and her through my open window. His light brown curls being tugged at by his new girlfriend (as of today). His lips were devouring her neck, probably leaving marks to show off his new claim. She giggled and whispered something into his ear. Watching them was certainly painful. I remember that being him and me. Connor and Katie. I thought we would be together forever or at least longer than we had been. That had been my naivety speaking to my brain and heart.

I tore my gaze from the happy couple and grabbed the framed picture by my bedside. Displayed in the frame was a candid Miranda had captured at the most special campfire ever. It was June 14 and Connor had said the most important three words a girl could ever want to hear. _I love you_. In the picture, my head was on Connor's shoulder and we were both smiling as if we had won the best prize imaginable. I certainly thought I had.

Sometimes I wonder if he regrets it all. He broke up with 3 weeks ago. He had said we needed to break-up. Something just felt a little wrong to him. He thought I had changed or something stupid like that. I know what he really was trying to say though. He hadn't been interested anymore. Of course not. Look at me. I had always been deemed pretty, but who knows what Connor thought.

When Connor asked me out, I had been ecstatic. I had liked him for a while and had hid it very well. Besides, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I never had had a boyfriend either.

Day by day went by until I was finally allowed the honor of being recognized as Connor Stoll's official girlfriend. It was all very exciting and new to me. Connor showed me off with a certain happiness that made me feel bubbly inside. Sometimes I thought something had sort of felt off about us though. When we kissed, it felt nice and everything. I certainly did love him. I just couldn't figure out why I wasn't falling in love with him. I mean he was definitely my whole world.

We were always glued at the hip. If someone said Connor, Katie was sure to be said in the same sentence. Mostly everyone had been genuinely happy about our relationship. They thought I would be a good influence on him. They obviously didn't know Connor. No one could change him.

I knew Connor was a player. I had known it all along. I wanted to ignore the fact that he never stayed single for long. He broke up with a girl and had another in line to replace her. It was a disgusting cycle, but I didn't care. Travis had warned me. He had tried to stop me. I should've listened to the sweeter Stoll. Connor Stoll had liked me though and that's all that had mattered.

I was brought out of my thoughts by shouting and a scream. I looked out my window to see the Stolls and Connor's girlfriend. The taller Stoll, Travis, punched the shorter Stoll, Connor, right in the face. Connor's eye was hit, so he now had a black eye. By Travis's long stream of curse words, I could guess his hand was broken too.

"You idiot, Connor! You are even more stupid than I thought. How could you date this chick only 3 weeks after breaking up with Katie? No offense, Macey."

She shrugged. "Eh, none taken."

"Katie deserves a guy infinite times better than you, Connor!" Travis yelled.

"By who? You?" Connor smirked. "I'm glad I'm done with her. You can have her, Travis. After all, I'm sure you just love my seconds, don't you?"

Travis laughed evilly. What the heck? "Oh, dearest brother. I understand now! You know it is I who gets everything. You get my seconds all the time. Except for this time. You wanted to take something from me for once. You are a fantastic actor. I have to commend you on that. Why Katie though? You knew I was and still am in love with her. I wanted to be her first boyfriend and first kiss. The guy who would take her breath away." I felt my heart skip a beat. Now I know why I couldn't fall in love with Connor. Travis was the guy I had actually wanted all along. I knew there was a reason I hated the many similarities between Travis and Connor.

Travis's voice took on an irritated voice. "That was too low, bro. It was a hit below the belt. You know she really loved you, Connor," Travis said sadly.

Connor shook his head. "She never was in love with me though. She just doesn't know-" I heard enough of Connor talking. I leaned out of my window and threw a baseball at his face. "Ow!" I've never been so glad to have good aim. I also threw the picture frame out the window. I loved hearing the shattering sound the glass made. It symbolized me and Connor being over. It was music to my ears.

"Katie!" Travis exclaimed. I slammed my window closed and slid my back down the wall. My emotions, feelings, and hormones were all over the place. Whew, I couldn't handle this.

There came a knock at the door. I stood up. I bet it was Travis.

"Katie, can I come in?" Yeah, it was Travis.

"Not right now, Travis."

"A strawberry is not an actual berry, but a banana is," Travis stated.

I started to laugh so hard I couldn't stop. Travis took my laughter as me allowing him to come in. He walked over to where I was standing and stood in front of me.

"You're cute when you laugh," Travis smirked. I blushed.

"You don't think I'm always cute?" I asked flirtatiously, looking at him from beneath my eyelashes. He grinned mischievously and pulled me closer by grabbing my hips. Not that I minded. No, not at all. His touch literally sent electric shocks throughout my body. I actually had the need to be closer to him. It was new to me since I had never experienced these feelings with Connor.

I clasped my hands around his neck and we brought our faces closer and closer until our noses were touching. We were both smiling and drunk off each other's presence.

"Travis?" I whispered.

"Mhmm?" he answered, mesmerizing me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Please take my breath away." He grinned.

"Katie, you've no idea how long I've fantasized of you saying that. Of course I will!" Travis smirked and crushed his lips to mine.

Oh boy and did he take my breath away or what.

**A/N: I needed a break from all happiness. Katie still got her happy ending though. :) I hope y'all enjoyed. Tell me if you did or didn't, please!  
>Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames are all accepted and appreciated. Sorry for any OOC-ness. They are teenagers with raging hormones after all!<br>Love, Rachel (:**


End file.
